In response to NIDA's request for applications to support "Research Education Grants in Drug Abuse and Addiction," this application seeks funding to continue, improve, and expand the accomplishments of the Clinical Addiction Research and Education (CARE) Program at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) and its University Hospital, Montefiore Medical Center. The centerpiece of the CARE Program, which began in 2002, is a post-doctoral fellowship program for physicians interested in careers in drug abuse research and clinical practice. The CARE Program is based in AECOM's Department of Medicine, and draws additional NIDA-funded research mentors from AECOM's Departments of Epidemiology &Population Health, Psychiatry &Behavioral Sciences, and Family &Social Medicine, as well as from 3 other New York City institutions: the Center for Urban Epidemiologic Studies at the New York Academy of Medicine (NYAM), the Institute for Special Populations Research at the National Development and Research Institutes (NDRI), and the Center for the Study of Hepatitis C at Weill Medical College of Cornell University. In addition to providing the clinical research training necessary to prepare physicians for independent careers as drug abuse researchers, CARE Program faculty collaborate with key educational leaders at Montefiore to enhance evidence-based substance abuse training for residents in Internal and Family Medicine, and for AECOM medical students. The CARE Program has been highly successful in its first 4 years of operation, and this competitive renewal will build on that success. The specific aims for the competitive renewal of this program are: 1. To continue, improve, and expand the accomplishments of the CARE Fellowship Program, an innovative research-intensive fellowship program for physicians who have completed residencies in Internal Medicine, Family Medicine, or Psychiatry and are seeking careers that combine drug abuse research and clinical work with drug users. 2. To continue, improve, and expand the scope of the CARE Educational Program, an enhanced inpatient and outpatient substance abuse training program for residents at Montefiore Medical Center and students at Albert Einstein College of Medicine.